Taryn Terrell
| birth_place = New Orleans, Louisiana | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = New Orleans, Louisiana | trainer = FCW | debut = 2008 | retired = }} Taryn Nicole Terrell (December 28, 1985) is an American glamour model, actress, stuntwoman, professional wrestler, valet and referee signed to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), where she is the current TNA Knockouts Champion. She is best known for her time in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), where she performed under the ring name Tiffany. She also trained at WWE's developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). Terrell was released from her WWE contract on November 19, 2010. World Wrestling Entertainment Diva Search (2007) Terrell tried out for the 2007 WWE Diva Search. Eventually, she made it to the Final 8. Taryn was eventually eliminated fourth. In the month of February 2008, WWE signed her to a development contract and she later debuted in their development facility Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). Florida Championship Wrestling (2007–2009) Terrell debuted in FCW alongside Beverly Mullins, and they competed in various matches together, including lingerie matches. Soon afterward, Terrell and Mullins drifted apart, leading to Terrell receiving a larger singles wrestling role as she competed against various other FCW Divas, including Mullins (now renamed to Wesley Holiday), Miss Angela, The Bella Twins, Alicia Fox, and Roucka. Terrell also started a sorority member gimmick and aligned herself with Brad Allen and Nic Nemeth. Terrell made her FCW television debut when she competed in a twist contest which ended in a no contest. Since then, she and Angela have been the ring announcers for FCW. Later on, Terrell lost her first FCW televised match in a fatal four-way match including Roucka, Holiday, and Fox after Fox dropkicked her from the turnbuckle as Terrell was attempting an aerial move. She then teamed with Nikki Bella and Eve Torres on the December 14 episode of FCW to take on Roucka, Wesley Holiday, and Alicia Fox, which Terrell's team won after Eve pinned Holiday as the remaining Divas fought on the outside. Tiffany participated in the tournament to determine the inaugural Queen of FCW, and defeated Wesley Holiday in the first round before losing to Alicia Fox in the semi-finals. Since then Terrell has appeared various other times as an announcer and wrestler. She teamed up with Angela Fong on several occasions, and also competed against Serena Mancini, April Lee, and Alicia Fox in a four-pack challenge to determine the new number one contender to the Queen of FCW, but was unsuccessful. Tiffany wrestled against the newly crowned Serena Mancini and injured her humerus bone, on the September 24, 2009 taping of FCW. ECW (2008–2010) On the June 10, 2008 episode of ECW, Terrell made her debut under the ring name Tiffany as the on-screen Assistant General Manager under Theodore Long. Tiffany participated in the Halloween Costume Contest on October 26, 2008, for the pay-per-view, Cyber Sunday and was dressed as a nun. Tiffany made her in-ring debut in a 16 Diva tag team match on the 800th episode of Raw (although she was never tagged in), which her team came up on the losing end. On the March 30, 2009 edition of Raw, Tiffany competed in an 18 Diva tag team match, which she won for her team by pinning Katie Lea Burchill with an inside cradle. On April 5, Tiffany made her WrestleMania debut as she competed in a 25 Diva battle royal at WrestleMania XXV to crown the first-ever "Miss WrestleMania". However, Tiffany was unable to win the match as Santina Marella last eliminated Beth Phoenix and Melina to win the battle royal and thus be crowned "Miss WrestleMania". On the April 7 edition of ECW, Tiffany was announced by Theodore Long as the new General Manager of ECW due to Long returning to SmackDown to once again become its General Manager. As the new General Manager, her first order was to announce an elimination chase to determine who would face Jack Swagger for the ECW Championship at Backlash, with the participants being Mark Henry, Tommy Dreamer, Christian, and Finlay. Christian ultimately defeated Finlay on the debut of the new show WWE Superstars and then defeated Swagger for the title at Backlash. On the May 26 episode of ECW on Sci Fi, Tiffany announced that the match between Jack Swagger and Christan for the ECW Title at the first-ever Extreme Rules pay-per-view would be changed to a triple threat hardcore match to include Tommy Dreamer due to Swagger interfering in two of Dreamer's opportunities for the title. In late June 2009, Tiffany was "promoted" to full-time General Manager of ECW. However, Tiffany was absent from television due to a car accident with William Regal substituting as ECW General Manager. In reality, Tiffany had injured her arm in an FCW match. On the October 6 edition of ECW, Tiffany returned to television. On the final episode of ECW on February 16, 2010, Tiffany speared Rosa Mendes after Mendes and Zack Ryder interfered in the ECW Championship match. SmackDown and The Blondetourage (2010) On the March 5, 2010 episode of SmackDown, Tiffany made her debut for the brand in a backstage segment, being welcomed by Rey Mysterio. On the March 12, 2010 episode of SmackDown, Tiffany made her in-ring debut, winning a match against Michelle McCool via disqualification after Vickie Guerrero interfered. Following the match, McCool, Guerrero, and Layla attacked Tiffany, until she was saved by Beth Phoenix. The following week, Tiffany and Phoenix defeated LayCool in a tag team match, and the pair defeated LayCool again on the April 2 episode of SmackDown. She then formed an alliance with Kelly Kelly, with the pair being dubbed "The Blondetourage", and they continued to feud with Lay-Cool. On the June 12 of SmackDown!, Tiffany lost her first singles match to Layla after an interference from Michelle McCool. On May 21 episode of SmackDown!, Tiffany teamed up with Kelly Kelly in a losing effort to LayCool. On the July 2 episode of SmackDown!, Tiffany managed Kelly Kelly where she defeated Michelle McCool, during the match Tiffany speared Layla after trying to interfere in the match. On the July 10 episode of Superstars, Tiffany teamed up with Kelly Kelly in losing effort to LayCool after McCool interfered by kicking Kelly in the face. On the July 16 episode of SmackDown!, Tiffany managed Kelly Kelly and Chris Masters where they defeated Layla and Trent Barreta after the interference from Rosa Mendes. While being paired together she also managed Kelly in her Women's Championship match against Layla at the Money in the Bank Pay Per View. On July 23 episode of SmackDown!, Teddy Long announced that Layla would defend the WWE Women's Championship against Tiffany. It would turn out this was Tiffany's last match, on the July 30 episode of Smackdown, Tiffany had her first title shot for the Women's Championship against McCool but failed to capture the championship. She was originally scheduled to fight Layla, however, this was changed due to a decision made by Vickie Guerrero. On August 13, 2010, it was reported that WWE had suspended Tiffany because of an incident involving her real-life husband, Drew McIntyre. Before she could return to WWE programming, Terrell was released from her WWE contract on November 19, 2010. Independent circuit (2010–2011, 2013) On December 4, 2010, it was announced that Terrell would face Alissa Flash at the Pro Wrestling Revolution's Chickfight event in San Francisco on February 5, 2012 . On January 4, 2011 it was announced that Terrell was pulled out of the show for personal reasons. ChickFight would later claim that the promotion could not cater to Terrell's requests that she had made despite already having an agreement with the promotion. On April 5, 2013 Terrell made her debut for Powerslam Brewsky Brawl (PBW), where she teamed up with Jack Jameson in a winning effort defeating Barbi Hayden and Houston Carson in a mixed-tag-team match. Terrell is set to appear at Maryland Championship Wrestling's Bodyslam Autism event on April 27, 2013. On April 8, Terrell made appearance at Coastal Wrestling Federation (CWF) where she teamed up with Sho Funaki in a winning effort defeating Barbie Hayden and Houston Carson. Following this, Terrell defeated Barbie Hayden in a singles match. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / TNA (2012–present) Ohio Valley Wrestling / Offical Knockouts Referee (2012–2013) On August 16, 2012, Terrell made her debut for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), being introduced by the Vice President of the Knockouts Division, Brooke Hogan as the special referee for the TNA Women's Knockout Championship match between Madison Rayne and Miss Tessmacher. Terrell later became the official referee for the Knockouts division. On November 4, 2012, Terrell made her debut for TNA's developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), at OVW's Saturday Night Special event, being introduced by the Director of Operations / General Manager, Tralier Park Trash as a special guest referee for the OVW Women's Championship match, between Josette Bynum, Taeler Hendrix and Heidi Lovelace. During the match, Terrell would began a feud with Taeler Hendrix after Terrell cost Hendrix the match after she put her hands on Taryn and Terrell pushed Hendrix down. On the November 10 episode of OVW episode 690, Terrell was interrupted by Hendrix during an interview. Taeler Hendrix then provoked Taryn, only to get attacked for her troubles. Later that event, Terrell refereed the tag-team match between Lovelace, Jessie Belle against Hendrix and Epiphany. Terrell made her in-ring debut on the November 17 episode of OVW episode 691, where she defeated Heidi Lovelace with Taeler Hendrix as special guest referee to become the OVW Women's Champion. Later that night, she appeared in a in-ring segment involving Trailer Park Trash and Josette Bryum. On the November 24 episode of OVW episode 692, Taryn appeared in backstage segment with Hendrix. Later that night, she defeated Scarlett Bordeaux in a non-title match, but was attacked by Hendrix who threw animal feces all over her. On the November 28 edition of OVW episode 693, Terrell attacked Hendrix during a in-ring segment trying to get reverge for the pervious week but was stopped by Bostic, but then Terrell would get in a backstage brawl with Hendrix OVW announced that Terrell issued a challenged to Hendrix at OVW's Saturday Night Special, for the OVW Women's Championship on the line with the stipulation that the loser will swim in a pool of animal feces. On the December 1 episode of OVW Saturday Night Special, Terrell lost the Women's Championship to Taeler Hendrix in a special poop in the pool match. After the match, Hendrix tried to attack Taryn, but she gained a measure of revenge when she moved out the way and Hendrix fell in. Feud with Gail Kim (2013) On January 13, 2013, at Genesis, Terrell began a storyline with Gail Kim after making a bad call costing Kim's chance become the #1 Contender to the Knockouts Championship. On the January 17 episode of Impact Wrestling, Terrell appeared backstage with Kim making accusations and telling Terrell not to make another mistake. Later that night, during Kim's match with Sky, Kim would argue with Terrell in the process costing herself the match. On January 26 at the tapings of Impact Wrestling in London, England which aired on tape delay on February 21, Terrell helped Sky defeated Tara, Miss Tessmacher and Gail Kim in a fatal four–way elimination match with Sky lastly eliminating Kim to win the TNA Knockouts Championship for second time after Kim provoked Taryn, only to get be costed the match in the process. On March 10 at Lockdown towards the end of the TNA Knockouts Championship match, Terrell would spear Gail Kim after being fed up with her who Kim proceeded to slap her who believed that Terrell would try to interfere on Velvet Sky's behalf. After the match, Terrell was attacked by Gail Kim backstage during an interview. On the March 14 episode of Impact Wrestling, Kim revealed that Hogan put Terrell on probation for putting her hands on Gail at Lockdown. In a tag-team match between Sky and James vs. Kim and Tara, Terrell would once again lose herself by attacking Kim. On the March 21 episode of Impact Wrestling, Terrell was terminated as Knockouts referee by Hogan. Hogan then announced that she’s officially decided to sign Terrell to the Knockout Roster which means she can get physical with anyone she wants whenever she wants including Gail. Terrell attacked Kim and chased her to the back. On the March 28 episode of Open Fight Night, Taryn called out Gail Kim in a in-ring segment and Kim claimed that there was others who Terrell crossed leading to Tara coming out then attacked Terrell until Velvet Sky made the save. Following this, Terrell and Sky appeared in a backstage interview then Terrell attacked Kim. On the April 4 episode of Impact Wrestling, Terrell teamed up with Knockouts Champion Velvet Sky in a losing effort to the team of Kim and Tara after the special guest referee Joey Ryan made a fast count on Terrell. After the match, Terrell gave Ryan a low-blow when Sky distracted him. On Twitter, TNA tweeted that Sky had suffered a knee injury when she landed on her knee after Kim performed a fireman's carry on Sky. On June 4 at Slammiversary XI, Terrell defeated Kim in a Last Knockout's Standing match after hitting her with a diamond cutter off the stage. On the July 11 episode of Impact Wrestling, Terrell was defeated by Kim in a #1 Contender's ladder match for the Knockouts Championship. The following month, Terrell was granted time off of TNA due to a real life pregnancy. Return and Knockouts Champion (2014-present) Terrell returned on the June 19 edition of Impact Wrestling and was welcomed back by former rival Gail Kim before The Beautiful People interrupted them. They were attacked by Angelina Love and Velvet Sky in the ring, but Terrell and Kim fought them off. On the following week, Terrell and Kim defeated The Beautiful People in a tag team match. On the July 24 edition of Impact Wrestling, Terrell received her first opportunity at the Knockouts Championship against Kim, but both women were attacked by Love and Sky. On the August 7 edition of Impact Wrestling, Terrell was defeated by Kim in a four-way Knockouts Championship match that also included Love and Sky. On the August 27 edition of Impact Wrestling, Terrell defeated Madison Rayne in a #1 Contender's Match. She received her title opportunity on the following week, but she was defeated by Gail Kim. After the match ended, both Terrell and Kim were attacked by the debuting Havok. On the October 8 edition of Impact Wrestling, Terrell was defeated by Madison Rayne in a #1 Contender's three-way match that also included Angelina Love, with Rayne grabbing Terrell's tights for the victory. After the match, Terrell was attacked by Knockouts Champion Havok. On the October 29 edition of Impact Wrestling, Terrell teamed with Rayne in a losing effort to The Beautiful People, with the loss coming after Rayne turned into a villainess and attacked Terrell during the match. Terrell defeated the villainous Rayne two weeks later on the November 12 edition of Impact Wrestling. On the November 19, 2014 edition of Impact Wrestling, Terrell defeated Gail Kim and Havok in a three-way match to win her first Knockouts Championship. Television and film career Terrell made a special appearance on The Showbiz Show in 2007. Terrell was featured in a segment on Lopez Tonight on August 4, 2010. She received her start in acting after appearing alongside Will Ferrell in the 2012 comedy film The Campaign. She was later hired as a stunt double for Kayla Ewell in the film The Demented. Personal life Terrell is attending the University of New Orleans. She is majoring in marketing. Terrell is a co-leader for a volunteer mission group called Hope Children's Home that provides love and time to children that have been neglected, abused, and discarded. Terrell is a founder for a volunteer mission foundation called Cystic Fibrosis Foundation. Terrell previously dated Alfonso Ribeiro in 2008. Terrell got engaged to Drew Galloway, who appears on-screen as wrestler Drew McIntyre, in July 2009 and reports of their intention to wed surfaced in a January 2010 issue of Wrestling Observer Newsletter. The couple married in Las Vegas in May 2010. On May 24, 2011, Terrell announced that she and Galloway were divorcing. Terrell first appeared in Playboy in the special College Girls edition of January 2007. She next appeared in the February/March 2010 issue of the Playboy Lingerie Special Edition. The photos were an accumulation of previous photoshoots that she had done for the magazine prior to signing with WWE, and show her naked. She appeared again in Playboy in November 2010, in the special issue Big Boobs, Hot Buns, with the photos having been taken prior to her signing with WWE. Terrell has appeared in an issue of Maxim Magazine and on Sky Sports.com. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Taryn Terrell' ***Diving bulldog – OVW **'As Tiffany' ***Diving crossbody *'Signature moves' **'As Taryn Terrell' ***Back elbow, sometimes to an upcoming opponent ***Diving crossbody ***Monkey flip ***Multiple pinning variations ****Backslide ****Jacknife ****Roll-up ****Schoolgirl ***Multiple suplex variations ***Spear **'As Tiffany' ***Dropkick, sometimes to a seated opponent ***Drop toe-hold ***Inverted atomic drop ***Monkey flip ***Mounted punches ***Northern Lights suplex *'With Velvet Sky' **'Signature Moves' ***''Hollering Elbows'' (Double elbow drop, with theatrics) – adopted from The Beautiful People ***Double shoulder block *'Wrestlers managed' **Brad Allen **Nic Nemeth **Kelly Kelly *'Managers' **Kelly Kelly *'Nicknames' **"Skirt" *'Entrance themes' **'World Wrestling Entertainment' ***"Chemical Mind" by WWE production theme (FCW; July 30, 2006–October 26, 2008) ***"A Girl Like That" by Eleventh Hour (April 7, 2009–February 16, 2010) ***"Insatiable" performed by Patsy Grime and composed by Jim Johnston (March 5, 2010–November 19, 2010) **'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' ***"Hot Mess (Instrumental)" by Dale Oliver (August 16, 2012–March 15, 2013) ***'"Hot Mess (Lyrical)"' by Dale Oliver (March 22, 2013–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #'38' of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2010 **PWI ranked her #17 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Women's Knockout Championship ([[List of TNA Women's Knockout Champions#Title history|1 time, Current]]) *'''World Wrestling Entertainment **ECW Assistant General Manager **ECW General Manager See also *Taryn Terrell’s event history External links * TNA.com Profile * Taryn Terrell Official Myspace * Taryn Terrell profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Taryn Terrell's entrance theme Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1985 births Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:2008 debuts Category:ECW GMs Category:Louisiana wrestlers Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:General managers Category:WWE Diva Search contestants Category:OVW Women's Champions Category:TNA Women's Knockout Champions